


butterflies

by Ellofromtheotherside



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellofromtheotherside/pseuds/Ellofromtheotherside
Summary: you’d both been friends for years and always flirt but never really do anything about anything for fear of ruining the friendship. and then you go and say some dumb shit and have a moment(?)





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if anything is funky

You’re currently backstage sitting on some unused road cases waiting on Elias while he gets his hair and beard trimmed. You don’t have a segment for the night, having done your video promos earlier in the day, so you decided to tag along. 

“Sure, we’re best friends. But I’d have sex with you if ya asked.” You casually state, folding one of your legs under you trying to get In a better sitting position. You’re too busy looking down at your phone, otherwise, you would have seen the shock and blush that began at the tips of his ears and ran down his face and neck. You’d been continuing a conversation that you had both been apart of earlier in the day with some of the other superstars. 

“Wait— What?” Confusion laced in his voice, and maybe hope, but you didn’t want to dwell on that too much. 

“She said she’d fuck you if you’d ask!” Renee hollers from the other side of the room, causing both of you to look up and turn towards her. She scrunches up her face and tosses you a wink. 

The two of you had danced around each other for the longest time. Always flirting but never really following through with anything for fear of ruining your friendship. There might have been a few drunken make-outs here and there, but who among their group hadn’t done that. Hell, that had pretty much been what the conversation from earlier had been about. The night before the two of you were caught making out in a corner booth at some bar, and Seth and Bayley had come to hassle you both earlier in the day about it. Now after yours, and Renee’s statements you were left with a dumbfounded musician, and the entire glam squad, in front of you, waiting for you to continue. 

Freezing, now with all eyes on you, “HA—! Just kidding!” You're trying to stamp out the awkwardness that you most definitely feel now. You look over to Elias and it looks like hurt flashes across his face. It’s quick, so you almost missed it but it was there. _Oh no._ Your heart squeezes in your chest. “I’m going to go get some food!” You quickly make your exit, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. 

———

Later that night back in your hotel you found your self feeling guilty over what you said earlier. Changing into your pajamas of a baggy t-shirt and shorts you send a quick text off to Sasha and Bayley asking them to come over to help you forget about your embarrassment. _Why did I think that was a good thing to say in public?_ Thinking to yourself as you settle under the covers on the bed and turn on some Netflix. *Just because you’ve been slowing pining after him for years doesn’t mean he has the same feelings.*

You had spent the rest of the RAW trying your hardest to avoid Elias and you had done really well; Until it was time to leave, then, as you were walking out you ran right into him, falling back onto your butt. He helped you back on your feet and before he could say anything you give him a quick thank you and practically ran away. 

**KnockKnockKnock**

”That was quick, I just sent y’all the text.” 

_NOTTHEGIRLS!_

Elias stands in front of you back to the door as you open it, almost as if he changed his mind and started to walk away. 

“What are you doing here?” There’s a hitch in your voice, uncertain of what his reaction would be. Turning around to face you his green eyes don’t quite meet yours. His brows are furrowed as if he was trying to find the right words to say, which is probably what was happening. Unsure of what to do you stand motionless in the doorway taking a chance to get a good look at him. He’s dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt, his hair up in a bun. You think that no matter what he’s doing he still tends to look good in anything. 

Finally, with a sigh of determination, his lips part and ask, “What did you mean earlier?”

_Womp womp_

Stepping back you motion him to come in the room. You definitely didn’t want to have this conversation halfway in the hall. Elias walks in and takes a seat on the chair, still not making eye contact he leans forward, claps his hands together and rests his elbows on his thighs. You take a seat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what exactly to say to him. You can’t just outright say you’ve more or less been in love with him for years. So you go with playing oblivious. 

“When?”

The glare he gives you leaves no room for interpretation. It almost makes you chuckle, you would if your entire friendship didn’t hinge on this conversation ending well. 

_What if this goes wrong? What if he laughs in your face and calls you ridiculous? What if he never speaks to you again?_

Your internal conflict was causing all kinds of butterflies in your stomach, and not the good kind. You wiggle with nervous energy on the bed folding a leg under you and shaking the other as it hangs over the edge. 

_But what if you actually tell him you really really like him? That you don’t want to just make out with him. But you want to actually be him. What if he smiles, and he has those adorable eye crinkles. What if he blushes and you get to explore how far it goes?_

You stop fidgeting, you’ve decided. Taking a determined breath, you sit up straight, look him right in the eye, and begin, “Elias, I—“

**BANGBANGBANG**

“Girl answer your phone! What movie did you want?” Bayley bellows as she continues banging on the door. Jumping off the bed you run to shoo them away. 

Opening the hotel door a smidge you peak out and give Bayley and Sasha a harsh whisper, “Guys! I’m a little busy, something came up I’ll—“ 

Sasha pushes her way in completely deflecting what you had to say with Bayley right behind her. They’re carrying m&m’s, popcorn and a couple of movies in their hands, “What do you mean something— Oh!” “Elias!” Finally seeing Elias in the corner has them coming to a halt and you rushing up behind them. 

“Yes, see, busy. Please go.” Grabbing their arms you push them back to the door, “I’ll text you when I’m done. I will definitely need to vent later,” You whisper to them so that Elias couldn’t hear. You get them there and before you can push them out Sasha says loud enough for him to hear, “Oh no! I’m sure he’ll keep you all night! You guys have fun!” She tosses Elias a wave over your shoulder and gives you a wink and like that they’re gone. 

Closing the door you rest your head against it. Hoping the coolness will help calm you down because after that you are flushed red. You take a couple of deep breaths and prepare yourself for what’s next. 

“Darlin’?” You didn’t hear him get up from the chair but you can feel his presence directly behind you. He gently grabs your arm and turns you around. He’s so close, so very close, you feel his breath fan your face and you can feel the warmth coming off him. He always feels so warm. It’s like you could cuddle up next to him on a cold winter night and be fine. And god do you want too. You see his eyes sparkle as they rake over your face. You can never tell quite what color they are. Always changing. But it doesn’t matter, because you just want to get lost in them all the time. 

In a whispered breath he asks, “Darlin’ can I kiss you?” 

And you reply, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr at thirstiswet


End file.
